


Frat Boi Physicals

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A solo!blaine reaction fic for 5x16. Blaine spends a little quality time with fratboiphysicals.com, but also can’t seem to get Kurt out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frat Boi Physicals

Blaine types in the website, the lurid blue of the background soon filling his screen. He goes straight for a video that he knows well, one that he had discovered back in high school that is thankfully still up.

He skips through the poorly-written dialogue at the beginning, only starting when the doctor orders the patient to turn over and lay on his stomach for the "examination".

Blaine swells in his underwear, eyes fixated on the screen as the doctor squeezes and rubs over the patient's ass, his cheeks round and high.

_"God, you have a gorgeous ass," Kurt says in a rush, lightly biting the middle of his left cheek. "And such a tight little hole..."_

Blaine palms over the bulge in his sweatpants, biting his bottom lip as he watches the doctor rub a finger over the patient's asshole, gloved finger slick with lube.

He thinks of the first time Kurt had fingered him, a nervous hand and too much lube but still amazing, and it makes him throb. He reaches inside his briefs and pulls out his cock, thick and full in his grip.

_"I—Blaine," Kurt chokes out, pressing his two fingers deeper inside._

_"Oh, oh, please I need more—" Blaine's mouth is dry, open in a trailing moan._

The doctor on the screen already has three fingers inside, scissoring them in and out quickly, complete with the wanton moans from the patient. "Fuck yeah, dude, give me more."

Blaine strokes himself, thumbing messily over the head with a loose grip. He whines and aches to be full, aches to feel hands on his waist holding him steady as he's stretched.

Then there's a fade to black and they're suddenly in a new scene, the frat boy bent over the examining table, cheeks held apart.

_"Show me, show me how greedy you are for my cock."_

_Blaine shoves his fingers inside easily, clenching down around them as he fucks them in and out slowly._

_"Mmm, good boy," Kurt purrs as he lines up his cock with Blaine's hole, teasing the head around the rim. "Go ahead, baby, push back on my cock."_

Blaine works faster, the slick sound obscene in the room and mixing with the stilted moans from the doctor on the screen. _Fuck_ , he'd do anything to be in the patient's spot right now, bent over and fucked within an inch of his life. He focuses on the stretch of the boy's hole around the doctor's thick cock and bucks his hips up, fucks into his fist sloppily.

_"Look how well you take me," Kurt pants out, thrusting harder and continuously brushing over a spot that makes the heat flare low in Blaine's belly._

_"Yours, yours, I'm yours," Blaine babbles out into the sheets, fingers curling as he feels the bob of his cock in the air, slapping hard against his stomach with each thrust._

"Fuck," Blaine says with a low groan, twisting around the head of his flushed cock. The patient is now on his knees in front of the doctor as he jerks himself off quickly, spewing filth around how pretty he'll look covered in come, what the boys in his frat house will think.

_Blaine's chest is heaving as he waits with his mouth open, tongue resting fat on his bottom lip. All he can hear is white noise and the faint sound of Kurt's moans as he strokes his cock._

_"Fuck, gonna look so good covered in my come, Blaine—"_

_"I want it, come on my face,_ please _," he sobs out._

The doctor shoots messy on the patient's face, mostly on his left eyelid and the side of his mouth. Blaine's cheeks grow hot as he fucks faster into the tight channel of his fist, not being able to help the high moans that escape his mouth.

_Kurt comes right in and around his mouth, painting thick white on his tongue. Blaine swallows greedily, leaning forward to wrap his lips around Kurt's cock, draw out more of his come. His lips are stained red, swollen and pursed as he licks up the last bit of come._

He comes with a gasp, a stuttered "Oh—oh, _Kurt_ " ripped out from his throat, leaving him panting, with come cooling thick on his fingers.

The video has finished, bringing him back to the homepage, the words _Frat Boi Physicals_ glowing harsh against his eyes. He shuts the laptop with his left hand, feeling slightly guilty. He supposes he shouldn't though, not when so much of the time was spent not watching the video, but fantasizing about Kurt.

Getting up from the couch, he heads over to the kitchen to clean off his hand. It's already almost 6 pm, and he should start preparing their dinner.


End file.
